121115 - First Friends Forever
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:07 -- 08:08 GG: Miss. Aaisha.... How. Are. Things. Going. On. Your. End. Of. Things? 08:08 AT: mmm theyre going okay 08:08 AT: im worried 08:08 AT: but thats not new 08:09 GG: What. Troubles. You. Currently? 08:09 AT: mostly lila 08:09 AT: but thats fine we can deal with it later 08:10 GG: Yes.... 08:10 GG: I. Am. Hoping. I. Did. Not. Talk. Too. Much. About. That.... 08:10 GG: We. Have. Too. Many. Ways. We. Can. Be. Spied. Upon. 08:10 AT: mmm yea some things are better kept out of logs 08:10 AT: ill be trying rules 08:11 AT: but that may just make them all want to break them 08:11 AT: sigh 08:11 GG: Well. There. Must. Be. A. Consequence. To. The. Rule. Correct? 08:11 AT: and if theyre game rules a certain twink may be able to edit them 08:11 AT: idk 08:11 AT: i dont think i can do consequences rn 08:11 AT: nyarla and lorrea dont have one 08:11 GG: Hmm.... 08:12 AT: i probably need adam 08:12 GG: That. May. Work.... The. Two. Of. You. Together. May. Be. Able. To. Enforce. The. Rules.... 08:13 GG: I. Wonder. If. There. Are. Certain. Combinations. Of. Powers. That. May. Work. As. Well.... 08:13 GG: Not. Just. The. Same. Aspect. 08:14 AT: probably 08:14 AT: we dont know enough 08:14 AT: oh!!! 08:14 AT: speaking of 08:14 AT: libby never gave us the guide 08:14 GG: Ah. Yes. I. Was. Thinking. I. Needed. To. Talk. To. Her. About. That.... 08:15 AT: please 08:15 GG: Though. I. Was. Hoping. To. Not. Have. To. Bring. Up. Game. Issues. The. Next. I. Saw. Her.... I. Suppose. I. Could. Briefly. Bring. It. Up. And. Leave. It. At. That.... 08:16 AT: if you want to spend time with her then please do but something like the guide i dont believe can wait 08:16 AT: its waited long enough and im irritated she never gave it to us 08:16 GG: I. Agree. 08:16 GG: I. Am. Certain. It. Was. Just. A. Misunderstanding.... 08:16 AT: mm 08:17 AT: a deal with antera i consider a deal with myself as i am her empress 08:17 AT: so i dont care if antera is gone 08:17 AT: the guide needs to be in our hands 08:17 GG: Alright. I. Will. Bring. It. Up.... Carefully. Though.... 08:18 AT: thank you :) 08:18 GG: I. Do. Not. Want. Her. Thinking. I. Am. Just. Using. Her. As. The. Oracle.... It. Has. Been. A. Slight. Trial. In. Some. Regards.... 08:19 GG: But. This. Is. An. Important. Matter.... 08:20 GG: Is. There. Anything. Else. That. Troubles. You? 08:21 GG: Or. Anything. Else. I. Can. Do. For. That. Matter? 08:21 GG: Oh. I. Forgot. To. Mention.... 08:22 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. If. It. Was. In. The. Keeping. Of. The. Rules.... But. I. Held. A. Memo. Between. Mr. Aesona. And. Miss. Fenrix.... Where. I. Acted. As. The. Go. Between. For. Communicaiton. 08:23 AT: no i felt the rule break and i asked about it yes 08:23 AT: ive been cobsidering adding you to the rule as well anyways so it doesnt rlly matter 08:23 AT: it was something important 08:23 AT: ill leave your matesprit's feelings to you and no not much else can be done right now 08:23 AT: im okay 08:25 GG: You. Do. Know. We. Are. All. Here. For. You. 08:27 AT: yes 08:29 GG: It. Is. Not. Like. How. Things. Were. I. Admit.... 08:31 AT: i cannot keep expecting things to stay the same 08:31 AT: and i really have no reason to whine 08:31 GG: Whine. About. What? 08:32 AT: mm its not important 08:32 GG: Well. In. All. Things.... While. Some. Things. May. Change. I. Still. Hold. My. Loyalty. To. You.... And. You. Are. Still. My. Friend.... 08:34 AT: i know :) 08:35 GG: :) 08:36 GG: Well. Then. I. Will. See. About. Getting. The. Guide.... And. Miss. Libby. Will. Help. With. The. 12th. Perigee. Celebration. 08:37 GG: I. Am. At. A. Loss. Of. What. I. Should. Do. For. Gifts. Though.... Are. We. To. Get. A. Gift. For. Everyone? 08:38 AT: mmmm i hadnt even thought about gifts... if you want to! and iim glad she'll be helping that'll make preperations easier! 08:38 AT: i know i probably have it easy because of my treasury but 08:41 GG: That. Does. Make. It. Hard. To. Think. Of. Gifts. For. You. Admittedly.... And. I. Wonder. What. Would. Miss. Libby. Want.... 08:46 AT: thats fine! you dont have to get me anything this sweep :) im sure libby would like anything from you 08:48 GG: Perhaps.... 08:51 GG: And. I. Still. Would. Feel. Like. I. Should. Get. You. A. Gift. As. Well.... It. Is. Tradition... 08:52 AT: heh it is 08:52 AT: but if you want to! 08:54 GG: I. Do.... 08:55 AT: okay :) 08:56 GG: :) 08:56 GG: You. Were. A. Large. Part. Of. My. Life. Miss. Aaisha.... I. Would. Not. Just. Disrespect. That.... And. You. Were. My. First. Friend.... 08:59 AT: ... you can call me aaisha serios 09:00 AT: you were mine too... and i thank you for that 09:00 GG: It. Would. Feel. Far. Too. Informal. To. Call. You. Just. That.... And. You. Are. Welcome.... 09:01 AT: pfft please at least in private logs? 09:02 AT: pleeeease? 09:02 GG: Alright.... Aaisha.... 09:02 AT: !!! 09:02 AT: yay!! :D 09:03 GG: For. Now. I. Must. Get. Back. To. The. Search. For. Miss. Suproc.... 09:03 AT: okay!! good luck serios! 09:03 GG: Thank. You.... And. Good. Luck. To. You. With. Everything. Aaisha.... 09:04 AT: thaanks we'll be out of customs soon im sure! -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:04 -- Category:Serios Category:Aaisha